RED X FILES:Red's obsession
by darkness-consumes-me
Summary: Red X is back.He wsnts Starfire to be his, so he kidnapps her.1st part of part series.
1. Default Chapter

'Sup dudes.this is my first fanfiction.I accept flames,but they will be used to burn down the houses of those who send me them:)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or the movie Scream 2.

Chapter one

"Boohah" screamed Cyborg as him and Beastboy did a victory dance.

They had just got done beating some robber. "We are victorious" stated Starfire as she sat down on the couch. "Yeah" said raven in her monotone voice, as she used her powers to bring a book to her and then she sat down on the chair. "Great job team" said Robin as he sat down next to Starfire. "Let's celebrate with a MOVIE-THON" screamed Beastboy as he sat on the floor next to Raven. Cyborg made the popcorn then popped in Scream 2. He sat across for Raven and Beastboy.

-2 ½ hours later-

Raven and Beastboy had left the room. Raven cause she was bored, and Beastboy cause he wanted to spend time with Raven. Starfire was asleep on Robin's shoulder and Robin had his arm hung around her shoulder. Cyborg was laughing at the scene and Robin blushed "Ahh, how cute!" Cyborg said teasingly. "Shut-up your just mad cause Bumb.."Robin was interrupted by the sounds of two people screaming. "It's Rae and BB it sounds like they're in trouble" Cyborg said as Starfire was being woken up by Robin. "Our friends are in trouble?" she asked Robin. He shook his head. "Lets go" Robin said and they left.

-Upstairs-

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire enter Raven's room to see raven and Beastboy knocked unconscious with a "X" tying them together. "Red X" said Robin angrily. Then out of the shadows a figure appears "Good job kid, but can you stop me?" the shadow said mockingly reveling it to be Red x. Then Red x throw some X's, but the three titans dodged them. Robin then started to attack red x, but red x was faster, and then he throw some X's that tied up Robin in the wrists and ankles. He was down. Cyborg then shot his ray gun at Red X, but yet again Red X was to fast, and he jumped up onto Cyborg's back and shut him down. "Man not again" he said as he fell to the ground. 'I beat the four titans, now to retrieve my prize.' Red x thought as he turned to Starfire, who was trying to untie Raven and Beastboy. "You know we have to get to know each other more, since we just keep meeting each other like this." He said to Starfire, as he moved closer to her. Starfire turned around and started throwing tons of Starbolts at Red X. He just evaded them, but she wasn't as lucky when Red x throw an X at her. She was intently tied up. He walked behind her avoiding her eyelashers, and picked her up. "Such a pretty girl, you'll make an excellent accessory for me" he whispered in her ear. Meanwhile Robin was trying to get loose, but when he finally did it was too late, because Red x and Starfire had already disappeared. "Starfire!" Robin screamed

So what do you think! I'm open to story suggestions and comments.

Please review


	2. chapter 2

Chapter two

Sorry I had to revise this chapter, bur some thing went wrong with my computer and all the stuff at the end got erased so that's why this chapter was so short.

Oh and a note to my anonymous reviewer _Siliven_, I hope you burn in hell!!!! That was so mean!! No one calls me stupid. I am so much smarter then you'll ever be. I may be going to a Performing Arts Academy cause I can act, sing, and I'm SMART!!!!! Okay and my story was longer then 5 sentences!! It's not my fault something went wrong with my computer. I've heard of constructive criticism, but that was just wrong.

Okay, Sarah, calm down! That was so mean. I'm actually crying a little bit. That was so wrong. I can't even make anymore threats. Great I can't think straight. I need some chocolate and a dark poem.

I wish to thank all those who reviewed!!(NICLEY)

_Missmatchmaker_: Thanks. Your review made me happy after reading that flame. I'm glad you liked it. I like your DUBBER RUCKIES. I'm going to update everyday that I can.

_Lil' LIK Star_: yes I do think that Cyborg and Bumblebee make a good couple. I mean did you see the chemistry at the end of "Wavelength?" It was soo obvious. I'm glad you liked it.

_Blonde Shadowcat_: glad you loved it I read your bio and I'm not a big fan of a main character dying, but in the third story of the Red X Files (you know it's a four part series right?) 5 main character dies (don't worry it's not Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Beastboy, or Starfire, but it is 5 of the main characters of the second and third series (not Red X though.) It's the only way there can ever be Starfire/Robin fluff again. Please bear with me.

_Rose Eclipse_: I'm going to keep going so please keep reading. I also love seeing Robin going to great lengths to save Starfire.

_Princess angel rose_: I am going to keep going

_Blackdragonette_: thank you. Don't worry I suck at spelling too, but the spellcheck on my computer is really good. So it helps me a lot. Hate spelling. I mean why can't a word be spelled like it sounds.

_AngelStarfire151_: I like Starfire/robin, Starfire /Red x, Starfire /Speedy couplings. Nothing else. They must end in Starfire/robin couplings though. To answer your question it's both, but the end of the series is Robin/Starfire. Yah

Clueless90: glad you like it.

Wow didn't know you people would like it. I received seven reviews.

Please don't get too use to me updating Monday-Thursday since I have school and only one hour on the computer, but on Fridays I have four hours on the computer, and Saturdays and Sundays I have two. Also I have two hours on holidays.

Robin has just got done screaming Starfire's name, and he falls to his knees and bangs the floor with his fists. "Dammit!!" he shouted "I could have protected her!!" And then at a rare moment (when I say rare I mean reallllllly rare moment) he had tears (yes tears) pouring down his eyes through his mask. (Ahhhhh) he then thought about the other titans, and goes to help them. First he turns Cyborg back on. "Thanks pal uhhh were Starfire?" Cyborg asked him. Robin put his head down "She's gone" he told Cyborg sadly. Cyborg mentally scolds himself "Sorry man we'll get her back I promise" he puts his arm on Robin's shoulder "but right now we need to help BB and Rae" "fine" Robin said trying not to cry (ahhhh he's sad)

-Red X's hide out –

Starfire went unconscious when she was kidnapped because red x had used some knock out gas on her. She's waking up a little drowsy. (Tired can't spell) she has chains on her ankles and wrists only allowing her to move about two feet in any direction. On her neck she notices a necklace with a black gem on it. She touches the gem and is intestinally shocked. She yelps out in pain. Then out of what seems like nowhere she hears "It will tend to do that. So don't try to take it off" then red x appears from nowhere. Starfire just stared at him. "What do you want?" she asked him innocently. "You. I've wanted to get you in my grasp since the first time I saw you" he answered nonchalantly. "Why? Have I done something wrong. If I have I am truly sorry" Red x just chuckled "the only thing you did wrong, was not coming in my life sooner" he stepped closer and lifted her chin with his index finger. "I've grown very fond of you, and want whatever you to have whatever you want" Then Starfire whispered "I wish to go home" Red X shook his head no "Sorry cutie, but that's one thing that ain't happening. I've waited to long for you to be in my grasp, to let you leave now" Starfire narrowed her eyes wanting to shot lasers out of her eyes, but couldn't. "Jewel of Toujours Commande.(French for ever more control)Prevents you from using your powers. I've learned from my mistake. The shock means that you can't take it of only someone else. If you try to, then you'll get shocked. Well, unfortunately I have some business to attend to so we can't chat until tomorrow. So I hope you enjoy your stay" Then, he did the thing robin could never in his life get then courage to do to Starfire. Kiss her. Starfire was in shook. '...He...kissed...me...robin...never...did ...that' was going through her mind. Red X noticed her shock, and smirked. He did something that his nemesis could never in his life do. Red X parted from her lips. "Good night" and then he pressed the x on his belt and disappeared. Starfire was still in shock and the only thing going through her mind was 'Help me' Then Starfire slowly fell asleep. She kept muttering Robin's name, and asking him to help her.


	3. chapter three

Chapter 3

Thanks all that reviewed. I feel so special. I'm really glad you all enjoyed it. Shoot, I didn't think I would have 16 good reviews (17 if you count a bitch's review-I got my ability to cuss people out, back-)

_Missmatchmaker:_ even though you didn't review chapter 2 I am glad I'm in your favorite list. I took it upon myself to reread your bio and your two poems. I really found "**_Darkness_**" an interesting poem. It's so dark. Love dark poems. If I put my poems on my bio, people would think I'm evil or psycho or something, cause my poems are about death, loneliness, and pain.

Blonde shadowcat: thanks. Glad you like it so much. I'll try to update, but since I'm in the 8th grade, my teachers are drowning me with soo many pre-G.E.P.A. tests, it's unreal. 

_Pymonishot: _that's really kind of you to say my characters act perfect. Wow it is so interesting that you all like my story so much and that you're thinking of an ending. Please send some ideas for the chapters. You sound like a good writer.

_Kmc99:_ thanks a lot for the review. I'm not gonna let some person who doesn't know what they're talking about get to me. You're right, they're not worth my time.

Queencheer_ a.k.a. Sarah:_I really like the way you think, it's almost the way I think. This may sound different but are you my long lost twin or something? None of my best friends even have that many things in common with me. You may be a cheerleader, but I think I like you. Like it says in my bio I don't dislike cheerleaders, but I don't like when they take it to an extreme level.

Thanks once again to all you people!

Remember review you thoughts,

And to send in ideas!

P.S.:this chapter may not rock, cause I have some major writers block. (hey that rhymes I wasn't even trying to rhyme)

Chapter three 

Red X is in the middle of robbing a jewelry store. He's just throwing the jewels and necklaces he doesn't want. He's looking for a certain one-of-a-kind jewel called Le Bijou de l'amour, (means the jewel of love in French. I'm trying to put some francais in my stories, after all French is the language of love. Okay, honestly I went to to get the jewel of ever more control and the jewel of love translated cuz Madame Klein hasn't taught us this kind of stuff) so that he can give it to Starfire to proclaim his undying love to her. "Shoot! Where it? It's supposed to be in this Jewelry store!" Red x said out loud "Whatever you're looking for, you ain't gonna get." A voice by the entrance way. It was Cyborg, and all the other titans, but Starfire (Duh!) and Robin. "Where's Robin? Too chicken to try and stop me. Not that he could. He's already proven that. In fact I doubt that any of you kiddies could defeat a mastermind like me." Red X said tauntingly. That tripped Cyborg's last circuit. (Not literally) "You're going down!" He screamed at Red x "Titans GO" Red X throw three X's at the titans, they all dodged them going in different directions. First Beastboy turned into an ape, and charged at X. "Too slow" Red x said as he throw an X at Beastboy, who got thrown against the wall. "Your gonna pay for hurting my friend" (wow. I tend to surprise myself at times) "Azerath Metreon Zinthos" she chanted (can't spell her spell right) Red x was fast, and grabbed a broken piece of mirror, to shield himself. The spell bounced off the mirror, causing it to get thrown back at raven. She was knocked out. Then Red X got hit in the back with Cyborg's sonic cannon, causing him fumble and drop the mirror. Cyborg then grabbed X by the collar and lifted him up. "You let Starfire go, now. Or I'll be forced to hurt you really badly" Cyborg gritted through his teeth. "No. She belongs to me now, and there's nothing you can do to change that" Red X said, as he kicked Cyborg back. He walked up to him and shut him down. "NOT AGAIN!" Cyborg stated angrily. Red X walked back to the counter, and began searching for the jewel again. "Here it is." He said aloud as he picked up a pinkish heart shaped jewel that was on a 24kt gold chain. "Perfect she'll love it" Red x said "Well, let's see. What should I do about the titans? I know" Red X then grabbed a sphere out of his pocket, and throw it in the air. Then he disappeared. Slowly this powdery substance came out of it. At that moment Robin ran in, (Late, might I add) and saw the substance. "Stun powder!!" Robin yelled, and used his cape to cover his nose and mouth, so he can help the other titans.

-Red X's Lair-

Starfire has her head down as she is leaning against the wall in the room red x had her in. Her eyes are tear-stained from all the crying she has done. "What's the matter cutie?" Red X asked her. "Just leave me alone" she said quietly. Red X walked closer to her. Then he lifted her chin, and said "Now is that any way to treat me after all the trouble I went through to get this for you?" He took the necklace out of his pocket, and held it out in front of her face. Starfire's eyes got wide. 'It's beautiful.' She thought but then she mentally hit herself. 'It is stolen...but so pretty...but it's not mine.... Robin never got me anything' she was having a mental battle with herself. Red X could see this, so he put the necklace on her. "Well? Do you like it?" he asked her mischievously. "It is wondrous, but it was stolen" she answered eyeing him "Your point? I got it for you, you should appreciate it a little more." Then he touched the gem. "I can see the only thing Robin ever gave you was a couple doors slammed in your face, and that bruise on your arm" Starfire said nothing, knowing he was somewhat right. "Robin is my friend." she said barely above a whisper. "Some friend he is. Well why don't you sleep on it tonight, and we'll talk more in the morning." He then kissed her, but this time she didn't seem to object. Red X was half surprised, but was mostly happy. "I knew you would love Me." then he gave her another kiss. She just sat there in shock. ' He doesn't love me. Robin doesn't care.' She couldn't get that off her mind.


	4. authors note

Authors note

**_Hello everyone, umm look sorry I haven't update for over a month. I have a major case of writers' block, I can't even write any of my poetry. Also I have a very very bad case of mind clog cuz I had a French project, two science projects, two social studies projects, and a book report on a book I read called "The Lovely Bones" in the last month. My teachers are being ultra evil, cuz now I have to do a report on three elements from the periodic table of elements, a report on a country that America is close in some way with, and a book report for "the Giver." And on top of it all, my G.E.P.A. test is in less then three months. Sucks to be me. Well on the plus side for me, not you all cuz now I'll be updating even less, I got a part in high school (they let eighth graders in) play "A Chorus Line" and I'll be there 2 times a week from 2:30pm to 5:00pm, so I'll be really tired. Especially when we start the 6:00pm to 11:00pm practices. So once again I am really sorry please don't hate me for this. Well I hope all of your Christmases were enjoyable. I'll try to update ASAP, but please cut me some slack. _**

**_P.S. umm I have some bad news, good news, and just plain tragic news. _**

**_Bad news; the rest of the episodes of the teen titans don't start until January 8th._**

**_Good news: it will go straight into season 4._**

**_Tragic news: on November 25th the Teen Titans Co-Creator Bob Haney Passed Away. He was 78 years old. So I want us to have a moment of silence, in the memory of him.- trumpets playing fanfare. Mini-devils and monkeys crying and taking their hats off- _**


	5. chapter four

OK after countless hours of meditation and finding my center. I'm finally updating. Thank you. thank you all.

Chapter four

Sorry for how short, bad, make you wanna die, chapter this may be. Thanks to all those who reviewed

_Siliven_: Three things. One: you said I was stupid for chapter two. Then you apologized for chapter two when I revised it, but I had already sent chapter three in before I read your review, so I called you a bitch before I read your review. And you know I was gonna apologize for that, but I changed my mind. Two: if my story is so bad, then why the hell do you keep reading it? Ummm? Three: if you write as good as you say you do, then why haven't you posted any? And don't say I write badly and unimaginative cuz, I don't post my best stories and poetry on the Internet. Also I don't want any of your stupid pity. You know I pity you. Who cares if my characters are ooc, it's my story and I can have the characters any way I want to. That's kinda the purpose of If you're reading this, then my story must not be poor pitied. So pretty much your whole apology was one big fat lie. You're one reason why I don't trust people.

_Kmc99_: Thanks. Glad you liked it. Don't worry Starfire won't become evil.

_Sheeta-33_: did you enjoy it that much? Wow. Thanks for the spelling.

_Kaila_: Merci Beacoup (many thanks) don't you hate that what's gonna happen? What's gonna happen? Feeling you get and you think about it for a long time. Please send in ideas if you have any, cuz one idea, like, triggers some creative spark in my mind. Weird. Thanks for the permission for the poetry, but I really don't want Siliven to die. –In background one mini-devil is sharpening a scythe and a monkey rubbing his tummy- "but boss you said that Siliven was gonna die in the park at 10:00 tonight." Says the little devil. "Umm…well…" "yea, and you said I could eat all the chocolate they owned." "Shhhh." –focusing back on kaila- ummm…They're lying. Bye.

Blonde shadowcat: glad. I got the idea for the necklace for one of my friends, cuz she has one just like it. I know, everyone seems to be in 8th grade. It's weird.   
Robingirlwonder: glad you can't wait for the next chapter, cuz you'll have to. Mawaaahhhhhhh. Your story rox too. 

_Queen-of-Azarath_: thanks for the spelling. I have closed captioning on my T.V., but it is so messed up. Ex. Girl becomes grill. Used in a sentence, " your little holly is such a cute grill." And grill becomes girl. Used in a sentence "slap some steak on that girl for me" get my draft? It really sucks that 'Bunny Raven' won't air until January, so that means I can't see the new season till about February. -Muttering- stupid good for nothing cartoon network. -Back to you-it's a BB raven story. So thanks for the review. Au Revoir, Reine D'Azarath(good-bye queen of azarath. French)

And a thank you also to:

Misunderstoodgrl

Yumi-clone

Lost Inside

Kilala63

Clueless90

Solodancer789

Angelinajfan322

Charles102

Princess angel rose

Cheezysquirrel

Rose: seeing that you LOVE red x/starfire pairings I am gonna write an –bumbadabumbumbum- alternate ending for you. Or maybe I'll write you a one-shot or maybe your own story. Heeheehee. Tell me what you want.

Sorry I didn't write you all separate but I am really lazy.

Ummmm. This chapter was written in pieces not all together, so it is kinda scattered. Sorry.

You all probably hate my guts. Well almost everyone does so I'm used to it.

I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT I'VE JUST HAD MAJOR BRAIN DEADINESS. SORRY ONCE AGAIN.SORRY SORRY SORRY! PLEASE DON'T SHUN ME-MONKEYS AND MINI DEVILS LAUGHING AND THROWING PAPER AND FRUITS AT ME- NO PLEASE STOP. WAHHHH. – MONKEYS AND DEVILS STOP- GOOD –MONKEYS START DANCING THE CONGO LINE WHILE EATING MY CHOCOLATE- NOOOO! – ATTACKING MONKEYS. MONKEYS SCATTERING. "HELP US SOMEONE" SCREAMS A MONKEY AS I BIT ITS TAIL. GIVE ME MY CHOCOLATE YOU LITTLE BEAST!!! -"UMMM… FRENCH STAR MAY BE A WHILE. SO UMMM… HERE'S CHAPTER FOUR"SAID THE HEAD MINI-DEVIL as it gets its fork like tail gets bit by a wild monkey. It lights on fire and grabs the nearest forkie thing and starts running after the monkeys

"Dude what took so long!!!!" screamed Beastboy once they got out of the jewelry store. "He totally whooped our butts." Beastboy then kissed his. (ewww. He did that in Wavelength too.) "Man! Robin! Hate to say this but he is right." Chipped in Cyborg "WHERE WERE YOU?" he then yelled. Raven used a bubble on each of their heads to shut them up. "HEY" yelled Beastboy and Cyborg, but you really couldn't hear them. Hence the bubbles. "Robin what happened? Where were you?" robin sighed. "I was out looking for where red x might have brought Starfire" "did you have any luck?" in the background Beastboy and Cyborg are trying to remove the bubbles "darn stupid fricken moth…" Beastboy was muttering.(I could say what he was saying but this isn't rated r. there is like 10 other things he would say. back to robin and raven) "no it led to a dead end." Robin said while hanging his head. Raven, not being one for comforting others, tried her hardest to convince Robin that it isn't his fault. "Robin look, red x kidnapped her, but that isn't your fault, he's just a psycho (people call me that too) and he's stupid, cuz he forgot one little thing" "what's that?" robin asked. "That I can read minds (no shit sherlock. What took you so long. I don't know either.) The next time we see him I'll just read his mind and we'll find Starfire easy" "but… What if he blocks out his mind or something?" "Don't worry he won't know. I doubt he's that smart" "but I knew that you were in my mind before. And I was stupid enough to make the suit" "robin. Stop shooting yourself down! So you made the suit. Who cares??!! It's like what starfire told you. ' Your no longer the one in the suit' so stop pitying yourself!!!" raven practically yelled at him. She then decided to leave, cuz she didn't want to say nothing else in fear that it would hurt robin.

Red X's hide out 

Starfire is just sitting there pondering. 'I need to find a way out of here.' Then it hits her like a ton of bricks. She lifted her hand and rummaged through her hair. Then she pulled a bobby pin out of it.(OK I know she probably doesn't wear them, but just bear with me) she then jammed it in the key hole on the chains on her wrists. _Click_. She heard. She then did it on the chains on her ankles. _Click._ 'Finally I am free.' Then she stopped. 'My powers. I can not fly out.' She pounded her fists on the wall. (A thing she probably got from robin) she then thinks. ' I must be strong.' Trying to prevent tears coming out from her eyes. She then got up and walked to the door of the room she was in. to her surprise and liking, it was unlocked. She decided that if she was to escape she better do it now. 'I will escape without my powers' so she walks down the twisting and turning halls till she spots some stairs. Then she goes down them, but they lead to a dead end. So she walks back up them. She finds another, but they lead to a dead end too. She then finds three more, but they all lead to dead ends. She collapses on the floor and starts to cry. 'mu…st… st..ay…stwahhhhhh' After about a minute she gets back up and tries to find an exit again. She turns down a hallway and spots a door. She walks to it and opens it. A bright light, (being the sun) causes her to shield her eyes. ' I am free' she ran outside. She smelled the air. Then she started to walk.

-Ten minutes later-

' I am lost.' Starfire indeed was lost. She started to sniffle. "At least I am away from red x." she said aloud. As she walked down the trail in the park.(sorry I didn't mention that. Ohh yeah. It's dark and no one is around. Or so she thinks) "wow not only are you cute, but smart too." A figure said out of the shadows. Starfire turned around, and saw red x standing there. She started to whimper. She backed away, only to be stopped by a tree. Red x had her cornered. Red x grabbed her. Starfire screamed but of course no one heard her. Red x grabbed a tranquilizer gun out of his pocket (Does the suit have pockets. And here is another question. If you look at their super hero costumes, how the hell do they go to the bathroom without taking them off. Sorry off subject.) he the shot it in starfire's arm. She started to get dizzy. "Sorry to do this to you, but I need to." He told her. "I am gonna have to lock the doors on you now." In Red X's arms she passed out. Red x then picked her up bridal styles and pressed the button on his belt. They disappeared.

Hooray. I'm done with this chapter. Ohh and umm do to complaints from the government- I sent some devils to destroy every thing that bush owns. (Sorry all you bush lovers but IHATE BUSH!)- My devils are in jail now. And my monkeys well let's just say there umm injured.-Looking at millions of monkeys lying on the ground, and some ambulances driving up.- so umm I really need to control my temper.


	6. author's note 2

Hello everyone. You all probably hate me for not updating my red x files story but I have a lot of valid excuses.

_**I got the dreaded report card. Boohoo. I got a c+ in social studies, so I got grounded.(I still am but I love you guys so much I risked my well being for you all.) **_

_**Health. Boohoo. You see I got gym everyday for three marking periods, then we do health for one marking period, and I got the evil teacher. She gave use two I repeat TWO projects on the SECOND day of health. Who does that? Who?**_

_**My dam computer. Poopiepoo. we got a virus (in which my parents blamed on me. And I didn't do anything. We got the virus when they installed my little sister's new computer game. It's a rule in my house. BLAME SARAH FOR EVERYTHING) so my dad had to redo everything on it and all my files got deleted. I had two new stories up for you all. But they're gone now. I'll have to rewrite them up.**_

_**My birthday. Need I say anything? Except I got NOTHING I wanted. Just gay clothes. Well except my hoodie, and my black converse. **_

_**No motivation**_

_**Writers block**_

_**G.E.P.A packets and work.**_

_**Lang. Arts essays every dam week.**_

_**I have a serious stomach virus. It sucks.**_

_**I have drama and now colorguard**_

well I think that about covers it. Umm I'm sneaking to write this note, and I'll be sneaking a posting of a Valentines Day story. So if you can check it out.

_**  
**_


	7. chapter five

FINALLY! My mom is actually letting me on the computer on Fridays. Hooray! I can finally update. I feel like singing. Not really. Umm let's see. Hmmm. OK reviews.

_Kmc99: thank you. I'll try but oddly I just turned 14 on Feb. 6th and I feel all different. Like when I reread the story, it seems really immature. Weird. Oh sorry if you didn't like the bush comment._

_Rose: ohh I'm glad you liked the idea so much. You're so happy, the spazzing and all. I spazzed a lot during the episode "birthmark" I loved that episode. But the reason I spazzed was because there was too much of that dumb –in girlie gayish sarcastic voice- robin and raven fluff –normal voice- NO SUCH THING AS ROB/RAE IT'S ALL STARFIRE/ROBIN._

_Queen-of-azarath: YAH BUSH-HATERS. NO MORE BUSH! NO MORE BUSH! Opps sorry that only happened in a dream I had. Dammit. Oh well. I guess I'll just have to keep dreaming. Thanks for the review. I really appreciate it. Silven is just immature. Wow you really like this story. I for one hate it. It seems so immature, but it will be better when I post the other three stories in the series. _

The Eccentric CheezySquirrel: wow and I thought trying to kill Juke was odd. Anywho. Unfortunately red x isn't gonna die anytime soon. I mean he will die in story three, but he'll come back to life due to other circumstances. Oopps. I spilled too much. Stupid Sarah. I have to stop or I'll spill more. -Starfire falls in love with speedy- DAMMIT.

Sheeta-33- thank you. Umm what part do you agree on? The I hate bush or the I need to control my anger?

charles102: I try to, but it won't come out. Stupid computer. Wow thanks for the review.

RavensAngst; thank you. Well I wouldn't go as far as calling red x sexy, but I get your drift. Thank you.

bbslilangel: OK. I stopped reading. Now I'm writing and you're reading.

Angelinajfan322 : wow. I feel so special. You know giving you a face cramp. Thanks

MissT: wow. The anger. Red X's stupidity. Thanks

David's bride: thank you. I wanna kill my sister too, but I can't poop.

Also Thanks to:

LUNCHIEMUNCHIE

fan24

Titan StarFire 100

lol

jjangel9325232

Robingirlwonder

No thanks to:

Silven. No one wants to deal with your stupid immaturity. So leave me alone.

Here you all go. Enjoy.

"Uugg." Groaned Starfire as she opened her eyes. When she was able to see, she found herself lying on a bed. She tried to get up but realized her hands were tied to the headboard (they're tied with a strong rope, leaving about 2 feet so she can move) She had to push her self up using her elbows and legs. After she was able to sit up, she searched her surroundings. She was

in a room that was all black, except for the bed, and a dress she was wearing that were red.(the dress is a strapless red dress with black stitching and black designs, which were small black stars on the bottom of the dress and around the collar. The dress is a floor length, but the sides are cut up to the middle of the thigh.) "When was I in a dress?" she thought out loud. Then she thought about red x. 'he did it!' She exclaimed in her head, as she gasped out loud. Then out of the shadows, appeared a man with a skull mask and a black suit. " I thought the dress really brought out your beauty." He told her as he stepped closer to the bed she was on. As he stepped closer fear grow in starfire's eyes. Red x saw this. "Look I've told you, you don't need to fear me, because I really like you. I won't hurt a single strand of the hair on your beautiful head. Oh, sorry about the ropes cutie, but I don't need you to escape me again." He told her in a very kind and generous voice. " As so you won't escape I put you in a different room, as you can tell. Welcome to my room, cutie" red x then stepped right next to her, and lifted her chin up so he could see her face. "Such a pretty face. I'm so glad it is now mine to see forever" " I don't belong to you, and I never will, so leave me alone" exclaimed starfire, as she wiggled her face out of Red X's grip. Red x narrowed his eyes, and grabbed starfire's chin again, but this time with more aggression. "Cutie I didn't go through all the trouble of kidnapping you, just so you can be unappreciative towards me" "I never asked to be kidnapped. I wanna leave." Red X tightened the grip on her chin. Starfire then whimpered in pain. Red X realized this and thought. 'Well, either I could 1.Be kind to her like before, and deal with her wanting to leave, or 2. I could be more demanding, and get exactly what I want.' He then smirked. 'I'll go with # 2' he then put his palm to starfire's eyes and shot an X at them making sure she couldn't see him. Starfire just sat there shocked. "Sorry cutie, but I need to be slightly more demanding with you, seeing how you don't seem to care about my feelings. It's just too bad I won't be able to see your gorgeous eyes." Red X then ripped off his mask, throw it on the ground, and pushed starfire against the bed, and started to kiss her passionately. As he kissed her he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up. He didn't even break for air. Just then he got hit with something in the back of the head. "Get away from her now." He heard a voice say.

All right, any other author would end there, but seeing my updating track record I can't put you all through that. So here's more

-Earlier that day-

"Titans, there's a clothing store robbery" robin said smirking, "and guess who it is" "yes. Dude awesome." Said beastboy "all right man" said cyborg. "I know he'd slip up." Said raven "now time for plan m.r." "Titans GO"

-At the store-

Red x is searching around the store, when he here's a voice. "Hello x. how is starfire?" robin asked him. "She's enjoying herself" " let's cut to the chase x" interrupted raven. "Were is she?" "Like I'd tell you" x told her. Raven then smirked got in a meditation position, and chanted "azarath medrion zinthos" she was then able to read his mind. '_Starfire such a beautiful girl. My girl now. They'll never guess were she is, even though it's so easy that I'm hiding here in the mansion I stole from the address 15 gothiepunk Ave. idiots'_ red x then grabbed a red item and turned to the titans. "Catch you later." He disappeared. "Raven" started robin "did you…" "yes. 15 gothiepunk Ave." "All right lets go."

OK and now I end. Please review.


	8. sorry bye my fans bye wahh blame the par...

Hello people. Bad news my parent are forbidding me from the computer cuz it broke AGAIN and they blame it on me AGAIN. So I want someone to take over. Change the story, rewrite it, leave it alone, put it the way they want whatever. I just need somebody, a good person to legally take over with no problems so just send me a review telling me why you should get this and my other story, alternate red x files, and I will chose. You all have 1 week. 1WEEK. No more, no less. I just don't want some disappointed fans that say they love this story to be hurt. BLAME MY DAM PARENTS! Sorry. Wahhh.


	9. bye forever i love you all

Wahhhhh. OK I can't wait a week. So I have decided. Don't feel bad if I didn't chose you. I chose dum dum dum

**_ROSE._**

Rose you can copy it, or i'll send it to you both red x files and alternate red x files. you can do whatever you want to it

i'll miss you all.


End file.
